


Winter Ball

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Fluff, Hyungki, JooHyuk, Kihyungwon, M/M, its not christmas but better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Hogwarts is throwing a Winter Ball for the students staying for Christmas. Hyungwon's date bailed on him last minute and no one but the person that's always been there for him comes to the rescue, You Kihyun.I suck at summaries but please give this fic a shot x





	Winter Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I'm well aware it's almost Easter and I'm posting a christmas story.  
> I couldn't get myself started on another fic while this was on my desktop staring at me, waiting for me to finish it.  
> Get yourself in a christmassy mood and enjoy!  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are welcome!

Hyungwon was following Kihyun around Flourish and Blotts as he focused on taping the bridge of his round glasses. He didn’t notice Kihyun stopped walking and bumped into him making the shorter drop the books in his arms.   
He immediately put the broken glasses back on and went to pick up Kihyun’s books. “Sorry I didn’t notice you-”  
“Clearly” Huffed Kihyun as he yanked the books from Hyungwon and placed them on a nearby shelf before pulling the glasses off Hyungwon’s face.   
“Honestly Hyungwon... magic is wasted on you” he grabbed his wand and with an “Oculus Reparo” fixed them. He carefully puts the glasses back on Hyungwon’s face, having it gently settle on his nose bridge. “Learn the spell or stop breaking your glasses” Kihyun picked his books up and headed to the front desk to pay. Hyungwon was about to defend himself but he knows it’s pointless arguing with Kihyun because he’d never come out as the winner anyway.  
As they left the shop, Kihyun brought up what everyone’s been excited about, The Winter Ball. "I'm so happy they decided to have a Ball for those staying at Hogwarts this Christmas! I mean I didn’t think they'd do so since we’re not that many! Honestly the Yule Ball was amazing during the Triwizard Tournament but I’m glad that it’s been stopped for good. I think a smaller winter ball with just our students would be better.”   
Hyungwon turned to him “ but weren’t you the one excited when students from other schools came over? You volunteered to show them around aaand tell them all about the history of Hogwarts”.

“True. But I don’t want the Yule Ball if it means we’ll hold another Triwizard Tournament . It’s just too dangerous. Besides, going to the ball with someone from another school is a waste of time because they’d be leaving anyways. I’d rather go with someone I’ve got a chance to be with.” He glances at Hyungwon as he spoke the last part, but the boy didn't catch it.

Hyungwon remembered and started excitedly “oh! That reminds me! Guess who asked me to go with him to the ball? Wonho! I don't know him that well but he's cute, I really didn’t expect him to notice me or anything. But I guess he did since we’re in charms class together.”

Kihyun came to a halt as he heard Hyungwon “Oh.” He seemed to struggle to put on a genuine smile but Hyungwon was too excited to notice “you’ve got a date already?”

Hyungwon nodded at that. 

“I mean that’s great to here” Kihyun lightened his voice trying to sound excited for his best friend. Changing the subject he pretended to remember something “I..I forgot that I was supposed to meet Professor McGonnagal, I don't want test her patience, God knows what she'll turn me into if I’m late... I’ll...I'll see you later okay?” And with that he rushed down Diagon Alley and disappeared into the crowd.

Hyungwon was really confused because Kihyun told him before they’d met up that he had nothing to do that day. Before he could think of it any more-

“HYUNGWON!” He jumped as he covered his ears with his hands.  
Looking at the source of the noise “Shit Minhyuk, can’t you be normal for once in your life?”

Minhyuk slung his arm around the taller boy’s shoulders and started walking past the shops and pubs that littered the street. “Why are you here alone? Where’s your boyfriend?” 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at that. He’s only referred to Kihyun as Hyungwon’s boyfriend or husband for as long as he can remember. Kihyun and Hyungwon’s friendship was one that people envied, they’ve always stuck together and no one understands them better than they understand each other. 

“Kihyun had to head back to school. We were talking about the ball Dumbledore decided to throw for the students staying. Too bad you’re heading home for Christmas though”. Hyungwon said disappointedly. 

“I’m bailing.” Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders, “I’ll see my family in the summer, they can wait for another 6 months....As for Jooheon, who knows who he’ll invite to the ball if I didn’t stay and ask him”. Letting go of Hyungwon’s shoulder he placed his hand on his chest “ I need to protect what’s mine... that’s why this morning I asked Jooheon” smiling mischievously like a 10 year old.

“So are you going with Kihyun?”

Hyungwon shook his head and explained “Wonho hyung asked me to the dance” he was smiling as he finished his sentence.

Minhyuk scrunched his brows in confusion as if his mind can’t understand the words coming out of Hyungwon's mouth. “Wait...let me get this right. You’re telling me, that the boy you’re always with and the one you always skip your Christmas family dinners for just to keep him company during the holidays, the one that’s basically your SOULMATE...isn’t going with you? You’re going with Wonho instead? You guys have n o t h i n g in common!”

“A cute guy asked me to the ball...what was I supposed to say? No?"

"That's exactly what you were supposed to say you idiot" Minhyuk sighed shaking his head, disappoint clear on his face "I knew you were slow but i didn't know you were blind...you and Kihyun are literally the only ones not admitting the fact that you like each other. Just friends don't hold eachothers' hands when they're walking to class, just friends don't act like a kicked puppy when the other isn't around, JUST FRIENDS don't stare at the other while he isn't looking!"

"I....I just can't risk losing what we have" Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk eyes desperately asking him to understand his situation. "I'm sure to Kihyun all this closeness is because we've been friends for so long that he's comfortable with it. There isn't any deep meaning behind any of the things of you've mentioned."

 Seeing how Hyungwon will always depreciate what he and Kihyun share and talk himself out of believing that he'd ever have a chance with Kihyun. Minhyuk resigned, hoping that one day his friend would realize that Kihyun likes him just as much.

~  
The day of the ball has finally arrived, and Hyungwon would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. It's very unusual for him to wake up early, but the anticipation for the night got him on his feet. With a flick of his wand, he got his Suit hanged and pressed. He looked at it once more with a smile before he left for his first class of the day. He was in such a good mood he thought that even a scolding from Snape for messing up a potion wouldn't bring him down.

~  
 Arriving to Charms class early Hyungwon saw Wonho leaning on the wall by the door laughing and messing about with his fellow Hufflepuff friends.   
 Making eye contact, Wonho glanced at his friends and told them he's see them in class and walked up to Hyungwon, stopping him from going into class.  
"Hey Hyungwon, can I talk to you for a second?"  
Hyungwon nodded and followed him a few steps away from their class. He was happy but nervous that Wonho wanted to talk to him. He bit his lip and smiled as he waited, but seeing the other fidget about and is avoiding eye contact, his smiled dropped slightly. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well..." scratching the back of his head, trying to form what he wanted to tell Hyungwon as nicely as he could  "you're a really sweet person and I feel like shit for doing this, but when I asked you to prom, I really didn't think my crush would ask me, I thought he already had a date..." Wonho had guilt written on his face but Hyungwon could also see the happiness in Wonho's eyes, "Shownu hyung asked me and I really couldn't say no... You understand right?" Wonho chuckled trying to lighten the atmosphere "You probably just agreed for the sake of having a date right? I bet if your crush asked you, that is if you have one now, you would've bailed on me as well. And I would have completely understood!"  
At this point Hyungwon blocked Wonho's rambling, and nodded, putting on what he hopes to be something of the likes of a genuine smile. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, he's hurt and he's embarrassed thinking he must've been the only one out of the two to be excited for the date. "It's fine, anyways let's head in. I don't wanna be late" without waiting for a response he walked past Wonho and into the class.  
He spent the rest of his school hours avoiding talking to anyone, really he just doesn't want anyone to bring up the ball. But how couldn't they? It's tonight!  
Pretending to be preoccupied with his book all day, he managed to make it to the Gryffindor common room with fake smiles smiles and a few Hellos.  
~~~  
 Kihyun stepped into the Great Hall and it looked like he's been transported into a different world. The long tables are gone, making space for students to dance. Lining one of the walls, the longest buffet table he's ever set eyes on. It started with appetisers and ended with dessert and fountains of butter beer. The ceiling looked like the actual night sky dotted with thousands upon thousands of stars. And the floor! When Kihyun looked down was dust with a light layer of snow, he realised that there's actual snow falling within the Great Hall. Everything was beautiful and Kihyun tried to take in every aspect of it. Yes, Kihyun's a wizard, but Magic will never cease to amaze him.  
Kihyun spotted Minhyuk by the butter beer fountain sticking his tongue out trying to drink straight from the fountain. As he walked over, he saw Jooheon pull Minhyuk away from the back oh his collar while laughing at his date's antics.

He smiled when they greeted him once he was close enough. Minhyuk jokingly catcalled Kihyun as he looked him over. Jooheon cleared his throat, trying his hardest to keep a pout from forming on his lips, pretending that jealousy wasn't creeping in on him. It didn't pass by Minhyuk unnoticed, he glanced at Jooheon with a reassuring smile and held on to his hand. Minhyuk averted his attention back to his friend once he saw his date seeming less tense.

"Look at you, dressed to impress " Minhyuk spoke as he nodded his head commending Kihyun's look "who's date are you trying to steal?" he joked as he grabbed onto Jooheon's arm tightly.

Kihyun, his ego getting to him, puffed his chest, and popped the collars of his dress jacket.

"Nevermind... forgot that big ego of yours would ruin your chances" Minhyuk commented with a side glance and his best friend.

Kihyun's proud look turned into a glare and was about to retaliate when Jooheon cut in " If you guys start one of your arguments here I'll find Changkyun to hang out with", pouting at the two.

Melting both of their hearts, their argument was quickly forgotten. They honestly don't know how can Jooheon look so cute when he pouts. Even Professor McGonagall can't scold him. She'd give him detention but she wouldn't yell at him. 

Scanning the room, Kihyun saw everyone, except for Hyungwon. He even spotted Wonho, his date. He scoffed when he saw Wonho laughing loudly with his friends, thinking how can Hyungwon like someone so obnoxious, he should be with his date not his friends, if it were him he would have passed by the Gryffindor dormitory and arrived at the ball WITH his date. Realising his mind is drifting off topic, he shook his head and looked back to his friends "have you guys seen Hyungwon?"

As they shook their heads no, he started walking towards Wonho. He knew Hyungwon was looking forward to the ball, why is he nowhere to be seen? 

Tapping Wonho's shoulder to get his attention, Wonho turned away from his friends and looked at Kihyun and smiled, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey ummm, where can i find Hyungwon? I can't find him and since you're his date i thought you'd know...did you guys arrive together or did he say he'll come late?"

Wonho had a look on his face and kept quiet, as if he's not sure what to say. Kihyun couldn't decipher Wonho's look and he wasn't going to take Wonho's silence for an answer.

"so?"

"Actually..."He scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly as he continued "I'm here with Shownu...I told Hyungwon earlier that earlier and he completely understood, I mean we don't know each other that-"

"wait... so you bailed on Hyungwon on the day of the ball?" Kihyun's voice was low but filled with anger.

"I didn't mean-"

Not wanting to hear Wonho's exlpanation any more he flicked his wand at the boy in front of him and uttered "Silencio". Rendering Wonho temporarily mute before dashing out of the dining hall to look for his best friend.

~

Knowing his best friend, Kihyun thought that Hyungwon would've probably found an empty spot to avoid people until he felt better. Hyungwon always preferred solitude when he's upset or when he wanted to think things over.   
He tried going to all of his friend's go-to hiding spots, from the stands in the quidditch field, to the lookout tower and he even thought to check some of the halls where they took classes in that semester. Nothing...

Kihyun wasn't one to break rules, but sometimes...when the person you care for is hurt. Rules don't matter as much.

Walking up to The Fat Lady portrait and with a deep breath he exhaled "Caput Draconis" and made his way into the Gryffindor Dormitory.  
 ~  
"Hyungwon?" Kihyun called out in the silence, the Gryffindor common room was dark and the winter cold seeped in through walls, causing the boy to slightly shiver when he first stepped in. The torches on the wall were unlit and the fireplace only emitted a soft glow of the remaining embers. It was enough to draw out the shape of Hyungwon's body sprawled out on the couch, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Kihyun walked over and crouched in front of him, unconsciously bringing a hand to Hyungwon's hair and softly carding his fingers through it "Hey, you okay?" Hyungwon closed his eyes at Kihyun's touch, enjoying the silence and the repetitive motion of the boy's hand combing through his hair. There was something so relaxing about it, if he didn't have a lot on his mind he would've probably drifted off to sleep. He sometimes forgets how just by having Kihyun close by makes him feel better. However, he reminded himself that just because he's having a shitty day doesn't mean he has to drag his friend into it.  
After a few seconds of silence, Hyungwon let out a sigh and turned to his side on the couch to face his best friend. It took him a few more seconds to take in the look of the boy in front of him. Even if it's quite dark in the room he could still see how handsome Kihyun looked all dressed up. He's always handsome he thought. He's really whipped for this boy, if he wasn't scared of losing his best friend he would've grabbed him by the collar and kissed him already. But he's scared, so no, he's not going to do it. Instead he brought back his attention to Kihyun who was waiting for a response "Yeah I'm fine but, What are you doing here?" Confusion evident in his voice and look "Why aren't you at the great hall?"

"Well, I didn't see you there...I found Wonho and you weren't with him. After finding out what happened" Kihyun looked down like a kid admitting to a crime "I might've taught Wonho a lesson and then came to find you"

Hyungwon didn't understand what Kihyun meant but he's preoccupied with having the boy head back to enjoy the night, he knows Kihyun loves the school events. Pushing himself of the couch to sit up "you should head back, you shouldn't miss it because of me. Honestly, I'm fine. I'm not that into him anyway, its just embarrassing that people knew that Wonho and I were going together. Im not up for people gossiping and feeling bad for me because my date bailed on me for someone else."

"Come back down with me" Kihyun answered, believing he's found the solution to mend the situation.

Shaking his head "No, I...i just really don't feel like going down there anymore", his eyes pleading for Kihyun to understand and accept his wish to stay in his temporary safe zone.

Thinking it over, "Fine," Kihyun stood up with intent as he took out his wand and relit the fireplace, bringing a warm glow into the room. "Then I'm staying here with you"

"But you'll miss the dance," Hyungwon tried to argue.

"I won't" Kihyun cut the younger off and continued speaking "I'll just bring the dance here" With a flick of his wand, soft music started playing out of nowhere and snow started to slowly fall in the room "and you'll be my dance partner". Putting away his wand, he stepped in front of Hyungwon and he offered his hand. Smiling at the younger, encouraging him to take it.

Hyungwon's still processing what's going on, While his mind was screaming internally and trying to get a sense of what's going on, his body seemed to be on auto-pilot  as he took Kihyun's hand and stood up.

At first Kihyun had a hand resting on Hyungwon's shoulder and the other holding Hyungwon's hand. The music was the only sound that filled the room, along with the quiet sound of small steps as they danced.

Hyungwon wasn't sure if Kihyun was blushing or if it was the orange light from the fireplace that made his cheeks look tinted.

 Hyungwon really didn't know how to control his thoughts or feelings. Kihyun's here. In his arms. Why? Does Kihyun like him? or is he just trying to make his friend feel better? But then again...he's dancing with him. He left the ball to spend time with him...

Overwhelmed Hyungwon did what his mind wanted to do most... and that's to lean in and Kiss the boy he's been crushing on for way too long. Only when his lips met Kihyun's did he realise he actually acted on his emotions, they weren't just thoughts. He froze for a second and pulled back with wide eyes and panic growing within him. He started to stutter, trying to salvage the friendship he thought he just ruined " I didn't.. I wasn't...I'm sorry I -"  
Kihyun looked surprised, frozen in his spot. However, he seemed to process things faster than Hyungwon. Recovering from the initial shock, he let go of Hyungwon's hand and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, bringing him closer. Hyungwon went silent. Their noses almost touching, "Does this mean you like me?"  
Hyungwon couldn't think straight not compose proper sentences to speak up so he just nodded as he stared into Kihyun's eyes. Still shocked, not sure of what's going on exactly.  
"Really? Since when?" Kihyun had a playful tone to his voice and a small smile on his lips.  
"For way too long" Hyungwon whispered, he couldn't hold Kihyun' gaze, he glanced away for a brief moment and back. His cheeks flushed, he never thought he'd be admitting to his best friend about his crush like that.  
"Then why'd you go with Wonho instead of me?" Kihyun was teasing him now and Hyungwon knows it but he wanted to answer honestly. Wanted to let his best friend know why he never gathered up the courage to confess or ask him out.  
"I didn't want to risk what we have, it'd break me if I ended up losing the closest person to me" Hyungwon answered, voice barely above a whisper, Kihyun could see that this was an actual fear in the taller boy.

Closing the distance between them, his lips met Hyungwon's once again. It wasn't sudden nor rushed. Kihyun tightened his arms around Hyungwon's neck and slightly stood on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

Slowly pulling away they stood for a second, Kihyun staring into Hyungwon's eyes, allowing him to take the time to take in the fact that this shouldn't be a fear anymore. Kihyun liked him back. Hyungwon's face broke into a grin and Kihyun's mirrored it almost immediately. Hyungwon could feel his cheeks hurt, from how wide he's smiling. He's admiring the boy in front of him and taking in what's going on because he didn't think that his shitty night would turn out to be one of the best.

Hyungwon held his hand out this time and Kihyun took it as they started dancing again. Hyungwon couldn't have asked for a better way to end the day. He stopped mid-dance as if he just remembered something and looked at Kihyun, asking "what did you say about teaching Wonho a lesson?", Kihyun nervously laughed "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, promise. Just dance with me for now, hmm?". Hyungwon sighed in happiness as he brought Kihyun closer, he really wanted someone to pinch him to make sure this is all real. The shorter boy leaned his head on Hyungwon's chest as they fell into a rhythm of swaying to the music and danced the night away.


End file.
